


Breathe

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Gen, leosaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maizono's POV, Sayaka finds Leon sleeping in an otherwise empty classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Sayaka Maizono. Everyone had their own term for what she was. Celebrity. Singer. Idol. Even a few had called her an actress, though she thought that was more a testiment to her skills as a liar than they were a misunderstanding. She took them all in stride. Long, graceful strides, with her notebooks hugged to her chest and sweet smile held high. It was all about the image, the way she walked, the way she talked. An actress after all, but just acting wasn’t enough.

She wanted to finish highschool, of course. But the pressures of being an idol barely gave her a break to do her homework or rest before an exam. She was exhausted, but letting it show on her face was taboo. So she made her way to her next class, a good half-hour early, hoping to catch a bit of rest. Even if it didn’t mean sleeping. Just sitting in a dark and quiet room for a little while to catch her breath again. She didn’t flick on the light, just stepped inside and headed towards her usual desk.

Only to find it occupied, by the one boy that didn’t call her a celebrity or singer or idol or even actress. Sure, his words weren’t perfect- hot, babe, sometimes objectifying but always on the same level as other girls. Which was nice, in it’s own, irritating way. She stopped near the front of the room and looked at him for a moment. Leon was draped over her desk, arms up and head resting in his elbow, an open notebook under his face. He was obviously fast asleep. For a moment she just watched his regular, calm breathing. It reminded her to do the same.

Sayaka let out a quiet sigh and gently set her notebooks down on the desk beside his. She reached out a hand to lightly tap him awake, but caught herself hesitating. Now, she could see his face, and he just looked so peaceful. So calm and relaxed and comfortable. All the words she was quietly jealous of. So she stopped her hand before it met his shoulder, and slowly pulled her blue nailpolish back.

How had he fallen asleep here? Did he doze off in class, and no one bothered to wake him? Did he come here for a little solace, like she had? She shook her head and tried to make herself stop thinking so hard. She needed to relax, like him. Just for a little while. Let her mind get as blank as his always was. She pulled out her chair and took a seat, idly looking at him and trying to match their breathing.

She didn’t know why, but seeing him so calm was oddly refreshing. He was always so loud and energetic. Always pouring out words before he’d thought them through, yelling across the hall to his friends, running around with no apparent purpose. And she’d caught him acting so quiet and passive. Maybe this is how people felt when their toddlers finally dozed off.

After a while, however, she decided it was best to wake him. Before long, other students would be showing up, and he deserved to wake with at least a little dignity. She got up from her chair and quietly stepped forward. How to do it? Shake his shoulder? Tap his hand? Say his name? There she was, overthinking it again. She decided to do whatever felt right, and gave him a light shake.

Leon opened his eyes a sliver, and she could tell they hadn’t focussed on anything yet. After a moment, though, he took a breath and sat upright, stretched out his arms and groaned.

"Ah, man, class is over?" He mumbled, with obvious grogginess. Sayaka couldn’t help but smile. He was just so simple. So easy and carefree. She was politely jealous, but still wouldn’t trade places with him. Making people smile was her dream. Her purpose. He might be contented and well-rested, but he had no purpose. He was just decoration. And as easy as decoration has it, she still didn’t want to be someone else’s accessory.

"It’s twelve-thirty, Kuwata-kun." She smiled sweetly, and he rubbed his face awake with both hands.

"Hah? Oh, man, I slept through the bell again…" He rolled one shoulder, apparently stiff from his sleeping position, and stood up to shove everything into his backpack. Careless as always. "Alright, I gotta go. Hey, Maizono-chan, thanks for wakin’ me up! I’ll see you around, right? We should, I dunno, get some shaved ice later! This new place opened up just down the block, I’m dyin’ to try it out, but it’s weird to go alone."

"Maybe," she laughed into her fingertips and gave him her finest smile. The one she reserved for photoshoots and boys she wanted to tease. He took a few clumsy steps back, still looking at her smile, and stumbled into a desk.

"Ow-! Ah, hah, desk wasn’t there before… But I gotta go! I’ll see ya later!" He turned and darted out the door, and as soon as he got to the hallway, he turned in either direction and waved at someone he knew. Back to his loud self. She almost missed him being so docile. But then, no one wanted a quiet monochrome decoration. He was good at being what he was, but she wondered if he’d be even better at being what he wasn’t. Maybe she’d never find out, either.


End file.
